<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Sixth Year by Chapter1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656762">Our Sixth Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapter1991/pseuds/Chapter1991'>Chapter1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapter1991/pseuds/Chapter1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Draco and Hermione while still at Hogwarts in their sixth year. Some plots are different from the books. You will see when you read on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
It was 9PM when Hermione finished packing. It's been 2 weeks since she last saw Harry en Ron. Tomorrow they began their sixth year at Hogwarts.  This summer was a bit different. She didn't see Harry and Ron that much, she went to France with her parents for a month. In Paris she got an early birthday present and had an expensive appointment with a fancy hairdresser en beauty salon. Her hair was a few inches over her shoulder and her hair was thinned out. Which means it wasn't so bushy and she had no trouble styling her hair and didn't take that long anymore. The first time Ron and Harry saw Hermione after France there mouths dropped which made her blush.<br/>
She grabbed her trunk en brought it downstairs. Her mom was in on the sofa watching a movie.<br/>
"Hi sweetie. Everything packed?"<br/>
"Yes mom." Hermione walking to the couch. She hugged her mom en said "I just wanted to thank you again and dad for the amazing summer!"<br/>
"Oh sweetie you already thanked us. It's just what we all needed. Some family bonding time since we don't see you very often during the school year."<br/>
Hermione and her mom kept talking until they fell asleep in the couch. They only woke up when Hermione's dad got home from a dental conference. He gently nudged both of them.<br/>
"Hey sleepy heads, wake up."<br/>
"Ooh, hi dad. Must have fallen asleep. I'll go to bed or else i'll be to tired tomorrow."<br/>
She kissed her mom and dad en walked to her room. </p>
<p>Hermione just said goodbye to her parents and was on her way to the prefects carriage.<br/>
On her way she found a carriage where Harry and Ron where sitting in.<br/>
"Harry!" The boys jumped up at her voice.<br/>
"Why aren’t you in  the prefects carriage. We need to be there."<br/>
Harry mumbled something to Ron and got up. Ron looked a bit down.<br/>
"We will try to stop by later. Ah here is Neville. Good morning Neville" Said Harry.<br/>
"Mind if a join?' asked Neville.<br/>
"We are just leaving for the prefects carriage. But you can keep Ron company." Said Harry.<br/>
When they arrived not everybody was there yet. There where 3 other people in the room. Jane and Nick from Ravenclaw and Helen from Huffelpuf. Harry and Hermione started to mingle is they had to wait for the others. Gerome from Huffelpuf came in 10 minutes after Harry and Hermione. It took another hour before Slytherin finally made their way to the carriage. You can here them whispering outside the door.<br/>
"Does anyone know how the prefects are from Slytherin?"<br/>
Everyone shrugged.<br/>
Then the door finally blew blows open.<br/>
"Malfoy!" grunted Harry between his teeth.<br/>
"Off course. Potter. And who is that next to... GRANGER?"<br/>
Malfoy looked bewildered when he saw Hermione. He noticed everyone was staring at him. He quickly shook it of and yelled "Let's get this over with!"<br/>
Daphne, also form Slytherin, was still looking at Draco then Hermione and back to Draco.<br/>
Harry looked questionable at Hermione. Hermione shrugged.<br/>
The rest of the meeting before their rounds on the train Draco never once looked at Hermione again.<br/>
During diner Hermione caught Draco Malfoy watching here a couple of times. When Draco saw Hermione looking he quickly looked the other way.  She looked away from the Gryffindor table when a redhead sat in front off her.<br/>
"Oh hi Ginny. Didn't see you on the train. How are you?"<br/>
"Hi, you remember when I told you that me and Cole broke up this summer?"<br/>
"Yes, did something happen?"<br/>
"He wants to get back together. He keeps following me around and we are not even a full day back."<br/>
"Try talking to him and explain you need space. And if he doesn't listen.. hex him" said Hermione with a wink.<br/>
----<br/>
Draco, Daphne, Pansy and Blaise where sitting in there carriage.<br/>
"We better get going." Daphne said to Draco. He grunted.<br/>
"Why did they make me a prefect?!" he said angry. Blaise laughs a little.<br/>
"Maybe they want to straiten you up." he said with a grin.<br/>
"Yeah, like that's gonna happen!" Draco snorted.<br/>
"Do you know who the other prefects are?" Pansy asked.<br/>
"Probably Dumbledores favorite Potter and the know it all Granger. But the other know idea."<br/>
Pansy made a face and muttered: "Mudblood".<br/>
Draco ignored her. After Voldemort was finally defeated at the end of their 4 year. He did change. His father died at the battle in the grave yard from a spell that mist Potter and hit him right in the chest. His mother left his father a couple months before for Draco's safety. His world changed so much after that.<br/>
When Draco and Daphne reached the prefects carriage. He didn't want to go in.<br/>
"Draco open the door." said Daphne but Draco was lost in thought.<br/>
Why, why did they make me prefect? Was there a plan behind this? Was this as Blaise said a way to straiting me up".<br/>
"Hello Draco!"<br/>
Draco snapped out of it "What?!"<br/>
"Are you gonna open the door?"<br/>
When he opened the first thing he heard was Potter.<br/>
"Malfoy" grunted Harry between his teeth.<br/>
"Off course. Potter. And who is that next to..." He looked next to him. He saw a pretty girl he didn't quite recognize. And then it hit him: "GRANGER?"<br/>
Granger changed quite a bit this summer. Her hair was shiny and flowy not just a bush on her head. Stop it!  He thought to himself and right then he saw everyone watching him.<br/>
"Let's get this over with!" he yelled. He felt Daphne watching him. But he kept his head low en away from Daphne and Granger the entire time.<br/>
What is wrong with me! Draco thought. It’s Granger. Stop watching here. But he couldn't. He stared at her untill she looked up at him and he quickly looked down. In the corner of his eye he saw Ginny sitting across from her. He couldn't take it anymore. He took a piece of bread and headed out the great hall.<br/>
He soon was followed by Pansy. Pansy had a crush on him since..well since forever. Draco was never interested in her like that. She mean but really mean, only nice to him en she is quit a dits to.. But maybe she could help her met the Granger problem.<br/>
"Where are you going Draco?"<br/>
"Hi Pansy. just going to the dungeons. Wanna come?" He said while he put an arm around her waist. Pansy looked like she was about to faith.<br/>
“Let’s go.” </p>
<p>---<br/>
Hermione laid in her bed that evening. She had a fun night with her friends it was a long time since they all where together. But now she is alone, alone with her thoughts. She couldn’t help but think about Draco. About his first reaction to her. And how he kept looking at her in the great hall. Hermione got up and walked to her mirror.<br/>
Am I that different? Did I change that much?<br/>
She did get some compliments today from Lavender and Parvati. She even got some looks from a few boys. She wasn’t used to that. She never got compliments on her looks, besides from Ginny.  She always thought Draco was quite handsome but he is pure evil. She could never think about her that way.<br/>
Anyway.. he left with Pansy. That thought made her shudder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p>
<p>It’s been a month since school started. Hermione had seen Draco in some of her classes but he didn’t notice her anymore. He is still dating Pansy. Every class they are sitting together while she makes googly eyes at him. <br/>Hermione, Harry and Ron are in potions class. Waiting until Professor Slughorn arrives.  <br/>“Ugh look at Pansy hanging all over Draco.” said Ron.<br/>Harry and Hermione followed his gaze. Pansy was stroking Draco’s hair while trying to get his attention but Draco was lost in thought. <br/>“Well well isn’t this cozy.” <br/>The room fell silent. Professor Slughorn walked without anyone noticing. He was looking at Draco and Pansy. Pansy immediately stopped stroking his hair and began blushing. Professor Slughorn had a weird look on his face when he watched Malfoy. <br/>“So today we are going to change partners. And no one will complain.”<br/>Everybody looked surprised at this announcement. And there were murmurs in the classroom. <br/>“Everyone quiet!” All fell silent. He started calling names. It seems he put 2 different houses together. <br/>“Potter and Blaise” The boys looked at each other in disdain. Potter took his bag and sat next to Blaise in silence. <br/>“Weasley and Pansy”<br/>“Oh god no!” Ron said a little to loud.<br/>“Excuse me Weasley?’ Professor Slughorn asked as if he didn’t hear him..<br/>“Nothing sir.” Mumbled Ron as he dropped next to Pansy. <br/>Hermione started to notice that there weren’t many people left. Draco seems to notice to. He looked around the class and then looked right in Hermione’s eyes. <br/>“Draco and..”  started Professor Slughorn. Hermione starting to tense up as she looked at the professor.<br/>“Hermione” Slughorn finished. Draco looked panicked as he took his bag and walked over to her.<br/>He gave her a nod and sat down. Pansy looked like she was about to explode her face was so red. <br/>“And you might as well know.. this will be your partner until the end of the trimester. The whole class groaned. Hermione and Draco both tensed up and Hermione looked in panic at Harry. His face saying I’m sorry. <br/>“Today you will make and elixir to induce euphoria. Open your books at page 91. You can find the ingredients in the cupboard. You have less then 2 hours.”<br/>“I’ll get the ingredients.” Draco said so quiet that Hermione barely heard before sprinting of to the cupboard. Hermione took her book en put everything ready. Five minutes later Draco still wasn’t back. Where is he? Hermione looked over the heads of her classmates and spotted Draco in a discussion with Pansy. Hermione looked at Ron but he had his head on his potions book. <br/>Hermione sighed and yelled ‘Malfoy!”<br/>Everyone in class looked from Hermione to Malfoy and Pansy. Malfoy looked up, his head red from his discussion with Pansy. <br/>“Everyone take your seats please!” said professor Slughorn from behind his desk. <br/>They hurried back to their seats both fuming. <br/>Hermione looked a bit worried at Draco who was breathing heavily and was quite tense. <br/>“I—I’ll start with step one. Can you start cutting those ingredients?” She pointed at the bags next to her cauldron. He nodded. They worked in silent for over an hour. Hermione stood on the far end of the table. She noticed that Draco was calming down. <br/>“I think we are almost ready. Do you think we missed something?” Off course she didn’t miss anything. She never does, she just asked because the silence was deafening. Draco looked from his book to the cauldron and looked her straight in the eyes. <br/>“I think it’s perfect.” He said. It made Hermione blush a little and quickly looked down. <br/>“Professor? I think we’re done here.”<br/>Slughorn came from the back of the class where Dean and a freakishly tall Slytherin girl burned their potion. <br/>“Such a same.” he said looking at Hermione and Draco. They both looked puzzled. “Not everyone has it in them to become a potions master..” he fell still when he looked and stirred in their potion. “But this.. this is perfect!” He started to laugh.”You two make quit a pair. I’m curious what you two have in store for me.”<br/>“Thank you sir.”<br/>‘Thanks” mumbled Draco with a little smile on his face. Hermione sat back in her seat and looked across the classroom. A lot off people where having difficulties. They where the only two finished. <br/>Harry and Blaise are actually working together and talking. Ron and Pansy on the other hand where yelling at each other and their potion had a weird mustard yellow color. <br/>“Granger?” Draco whispered and Hermione turned around to look at him. “I’m sorry.”<br/>Sorry? Is Draco Malfoy actually saying sorry to me? But sorry for what exactly?<br/>Draco saw Hermione’s face and explained further.<br/>“I’m sorry for Pansy earlier. She was mad because I had to team up with you.”<br/>“Oh, but why was she mad? You had to and she had to partner up with Ron.”<br/>“Yeah I know, but you know Pansy..” he drifted off in thought.<br/>“You are actually quit good at potions.”<br/>“You surprised? You probably thought I was Snape’s favorite and that I didn’t earn my grades?”<br/>“I-Euhm-I” Hermione stumbled.<br/>“It’s okay. I get it.” Draco turned away looking a bit hurt.</p>
<p>After potions they went to lunch in the great hall. Hermione and Harry where already eating when Ron sat next to Hermione. “Where have you been?”<br/>“Pansy threw that potion at me and it burned a whole in my clothes!”<br/>Harry and Hermione tried to hide their grin in their goblet. <br/>“Harry, how did it go with Blaise? Saw you two talking.” Asked Hermione.<br/>“It went pretty good. He isn’t that bad. We were talking about Quidditch. He is the chaser for Slytherin this year.”<br/>“He’s a Slytherin” Ron spat at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.<br/>“Ron, things are different now. Voldemort is gone.” Ron still shivered at the name. “Most of his supporters are dead or on the run. We have to get along for now in potions or later. The wizarding world is not that big!”<br/>“What about you Hermione? You are working with the evil spawn himself.” Ron was turning red.<br/>Hermione hesitated. She looked over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy is sitting. He was talking to Blaise.<br/>“I-- I just don’t know. We haven’t really been talking. We just worked together in silence. But I think Harry has a point,” Ron was turning more red if that was even possible. Before Hermione could finish he stormed off.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>After potions Draco went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was at a loss. Pansy was driving him crazy. He began dating her to forget his temporally insanity that is Hermione. But now they had the work together for the next couple of months. He couldn’t avoid her. He probably needed to talk to her. He sighed loud. He splashed some water in his face and turned around to the great hall. <br/>He dropped himself next to Blaise. Happy to see Pansy wasn’t around.<br/>“You look like crap. Did she poison you or something?” He said while looking at Hermione. His let his gaze linger. “No it’s Pansy. She is driving me crazy!”<br/>“I warned you! I said it to you last year and last month again. She is crazy about you, literally crazy. Why did you go out with her in the first place? You never showed interest.”<br/>He tried with all his might not to look at Hermione and keep his eyes fixed on Blaise. <br/>“Just wanted to try it maybe I will like her that way.”<br/>Blaise look said it all. He didn’t believe a word and was waiting for the real answer.<br/>“Okay okay. Don’t tell anyone. I was just trying to get over someone.”<br/>Blaise blinked “Wha—what? Who?”<br/>“Just a girl from this summer.”<br/>Draco saw that he didn’t quit believe him but he let it rest.<br/>They ate together in silence. Mean while Draco’s mind was working over time.<br/>Even tho we barely said a word I was completely at ease with her. I didn’t feel any stress. For a short period of time Pansy wasn’t in this universe. He didn’t even think about his father. He watched her work with pure concentration. He then thought to himself he met his match, not only physical but also mentally. <br/>Without even realizing it he jumped up bumped his knee to the table and 3 goblets fell over with much noise. The whole room was looking at him. He found Hermione’s eyes and looked down.<br/>“What was that all about?” said Blaise. <br/>“Gotta go!” And Draco ran out of there as fast as he could. </p>
<p>When he was outside he said.”Accio broom.”<br/>Within 30 seconds his broom was in his hand and he flew to the Quidditch pitch. <br/>He needed some fresh air. He needed to think clearly. When he arrived he saw that he is the only one at the pitch.<br/>“You need to get a grip! You can’t like her, she is a mud--” He stopped himself from saying that.</p>
<p>After his parents separated he lived with his mother at the manor. She tried to teach him to be a good man and think of others, unlike his father. She tried to wash all of those things away, all the mudblood and pureblood stuff it all came from his father. It’s hard to let that go if you grew up with stuff like that. <br/>His mother was recently seeing a half blood. It was quite a shock to most but she is happy and that’s most important. Draco hasn’t seen his mother that happy in years...<br/>Draco knew what he had to do. He turned around and flew to the owlery. He grabbed a piece of parchment en quill and started to write. He rolled it up en tied it up to a big eagle owl.<br/>“My mother” he said to him. The owl gave his hand a nudge and flew away. Draco kept looking at the owl until it was completely gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<br/>The next 2 potion classes were done in silence with both glancing at each other from time to time. Pansy was still fuming and hot red when she saw the together even tough they didn’t say a word. Because her eyes were glued on Hermione and Draco their potions were a complete disaster. Ron looked panicked at his two best friends but they couldn’t help him. Harry and Blaise were quit the team. They were, after Draco and Hermione, the best in their classes. They seem on good terms, even laughing. <br/>Hermione walked into potions class and looked around. He must be a late. Hermione walked over to their usual table when she heard;<br/>“Granger”<br/>She looked around and way in the back was Malfoy. She walked over to him;<br/>“What are you doing back here?”<br/>He shrugged his shoulders. “Slughorn put us here. He wants the people who have difficulties to be up front.” They saw Ron and Pansy sitting right in front of Slughorn’s desk both looking the other way. <br/>When everyone was in their seats and preparing their table Slughorn said:<br/>“If you haven’t made 2 potions and worked together at the end of November.. you will stay with your partner for the rest of the year.”<br/>Ron and Pansy looked up in shock and looked at each other, mumbled something and shook hands.<br/>It’s the first time since the start of the year Pansy eyes weren’t glued to them. Hermione felt Malfoy relax.<br/>“I will get the ingredients” Malfoy said rather chipper.<br/>20 minutes of silence later Malfoy spoke.<br/>“How was your summer?” <br/>Hermione jumped up in surprise.<br/>“Euuhm good. Went to Paris for a month with my parents.” She looked at Malfoy who was actually listening to her. “And you?”<br/>“Went with my mom to New York for 2 months.”<br/>“Wow New York. How is it like there?” Hermione asked as though she was speaking with her friends. Completely forgetting this was Malfoy, the boy who bullied her for years. <br/>“It’s amazing. Way more wizards and witches than here. We also went to the ministry there. It’s massive. NY itself is busy. So many people and cars in one place. It’s is nice to visit but I could never live there. I like the country side.” <br/>“Yeah me to. It’s not that I don’t like big cities but there something about the country side. The peace, the green.”<br/>“It’s a place where you can think. Where you can be alone I get that. If I need to think I grab my broomstick and fly through the air where nobody can get to me.”<br/>“Is that why you were flying at the Quidditch pitch last week?”<br/>Draco looked at Hermione. It was silent for a couple of minutes.<br/>“You – you saw me?”<br/>Hermione looked down and was twirling her quill between her fingers. “Well yeah, I was studying outside. And your hair is quite noticeable by far.” She let out a small laugh. Draco smiled at her. <br/>“Yeah, I needed to clear my head. Sometimes is just overwhelming.” <br/>Hermione waited until he spoke further but he kept silent. She quickly changed the subject.<br/>“Our potion is done.”<br/>Draco looked in the cauldron. “Another perfect one.” He smiled at Hermione. It was such a smile she started to blush. He really is different.. What happened. This is the first time we talked like this..<br/>“Can I ask you something?”<br/>“Hhmm.” he nodded.<br/>“Why are you so nice to me? After everything? After all those years?”<br/>You saw Malfoy mulling it over. Picking the right words to say. <br/>“You know what happened to my dad right?” <br/>She wasn’t expecting that answer. She nodded her head.<br/>“Well my mother left him a couple of months before.” <br/>Hermione gasped.“Sorry”<br/>“it’s okay. They weren’t happy for a long time. My mother didn’t believe in the same things as my father. She tried to protect me from him but you know how well that turned out. She wanted me safe and have a better life. So she kicked him out, we never saw him again after that.”<br/>Hermione touched his hand that was laying on the desk but quickly took it back when she realized they where still in class. Draco stared at his hand. After a few seconds Hermione spoke.<br/>“But what does that have to do with… me?”<br/>“My mother is trying to teach me to be respectful to everyone even if they are not purebloods.” Hermione had a feeling he was trying to avoid the word mudbloods.<br/>“My mother is even seeing a half blood. It’s was quite a shock to the family but they accepted it.”<br/>She didn’t know what she was hearing. Is this all true? Is he really trying to change?<br/>“But can you keep this to yourself? Only Blaise knows this.”<br/>Hermione looked over at Blaise and Harry’s table. She saw Blaise look at them for a second before looking back at his cauldron. <br/>“Yeah, I won’t tell.” At that moment the ball rang. <br/>“See you Tuesday.” Hermione smiled at him before it disappeared as snow to the sun. Pansy was suddenly behind Draco. You could see that Malfoy noticed her as he tensed up. Hermione turned around to leave not before seeing Malfoy’s sorry in his eyes.</p><p>“We did it! Well almost.” <br/>What are you talking about Ron?” <br/>“Me and Pansy worked together. Our potion was not completely right but it doesn’t burn holes in my clothes.”<br/>“So is everything going alright then?” Harry asked<br/>“It is still Pansy, she not the smartest of the bunch but if she isn’t screaming at me, it’s okay. We don’t want to be partners until the end of the year so we’re trying.” <br/>They were in the common room, they had a free afternoon. Hermione sat on the floor with a roll parchment deep in thought. Harry and Ron sat on the couch with a chessboard between them. As Ron was trying to figure out his next move, you could hear the rain drumming against the window.  <br/>A long haired red head dropped down next to Hermione.<br/>“Hi Ginny have you heard from Cole lately.” <br/>“No thank god. I think he finally got the message.”<br/>“So what do you think of Max from Ravenclaw?” Ginny asked unexpectedly. <br/>“Why you interested?”<br/>“No but I wasn’t asking for me. I heard he is planning to ask you out.”<br/>Both Harry and Ron looked up from their chess game. <br/> “Oh, I—I” she saw the boys stare at her. “I don’t know him that well, we only have Transfiguration together.”<br/>“Better think about it. He is cute though.” Ginny smiled.</p><p> </p><p>A week later Ginny’s warning came true.<br/>“Hi Hermione, can I talk to you?” said Max.<br/>“Yeah sure.” Max waited until all their classmates were gone. They stood in the empty hallway. <br/>Hermione saw that Max was nervous, she put a hand on his shoulder. “Max, you okay?”<br/>“Yeah, yes. I—I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend.” <br/>Hermione had thought about this moment for the last week. What she was going to say. She even thought about Malfoy. But she had to think about herself. Max is sweet, smart and good looking. Why not go on a date with him.<br/>“Yeah sure. I’d love to.” right at that moment, she didn’t see anyone coming in the hallway, Malfoy flew by. She couldn’t see his face. Did he hear? Did he care? Hermione was startled when Max spoke again. <br/>“Okay, next Saturday 10o’clock in front of the castle?”<br/>“See you then.” Max smiled happily as he walked away. Hermione leaned against the wall looking at the direction Malfoy walked in. She sighed as she made her way to the Gryffindor tower.</p><p>-----</p><p>Draco was sitting in front of his bed watching the fire place. <br/>Did that Max kid seriously asked out Granger or was he hallucinating. It is not like he was surprised. Granger was smart, beautiful and funny. Why wouldn’t someone ask her out. Still it did hurt when he heard her said yes. Draco didn’t notice someone walking in the room and sitting on his bed.<br/>“Oh my someone is deep in thought.” Blaise said with a grin. Malfoy jumped with his wand ready. <br/>“God Blaise you shouldn’t sneak up on people.”<br/>“I knocked 3 times before I got in. What where you thinking about?”<br/>“Nothing.”<br/>“Hermione perhaps?”<br/>“Wh-what are you talking about?”<br/>“Like you don’t know. I see the way you look at her, the way you speak to her.”<br/>He wanted to deny it but he knew Blaise wouldn’t believe him. <br/>“It doesn’t matter. She’s going on a date with Max.”<br/>“Max from Ravenclaw? Good catch.” He saw Malfoy’s face. “What? And that doesn’t matter right. You’re with Pansy.”<br/>“Yeah…” <br/>“So you were trying to get over Hermione by being with Pansy.” Malfoy nodded.<br/>“And how is that plan working”<br/>Malfoy threw a shoe at him and slumped back to the floor. <br/>“I just don’t know what to do. She is not interested in me like that and if she was. What then? Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Pureblood and a muggleborn.” He shook his head. Before Blaise could say something Malfoy jumped up when he saw a big eagle owl sitting at the window.<br/>“Can you give me a moment.” Blaise saw how serious he was en stood up.<br/>“See you at dinner.” And left the room.<br/> He opened the window and the owl hopped it. On his feet was a roll of parchment and a small package. He opened the letter.</p><p>Hi son. </p><p>I’m glad you are doing okay. But first things first. You need to let Pansy go. You don’t have feelings for her and you’re only giving her hope.  And I’m glad you found someone you can talk to. It doesn’t matter what her background is, if you like her that much do something about it. I know it won’t be easy especially with her friends and how your classmates will react. But if you really like her that much take the jump. I did and I never been so happy.<br/>Please keep me posted. I miss you.</p><p>Love Mom</p><p>Ps: I sent you your favorite cookies. </p><p>Draco folded the letter and placed it on his nightstand with his package. He went down to the common room to find Pansy. She saw him sitting in the corner flipping cards.<br/>“Hi Pansy, can we talk?”<br/>Draco and Pansy went outside and walked down the dungeons. <br/>“What did you want to talk about?”<br/>He hesitated but he knew he had to do it. “I’m sorry but we can’t see each other anymore.”<br/>“What?! Why?”<br/>“I just don’t feel the same way.”<br/>“So I was only good if you wanted to snog and stuff.”<br/>“Pansy off course not. You are my friend. But nothing more. I wish I felt something more.”<br/>“But can’t we just –”<br/>“No Pansy. If it has not happened by know it wont. I’m sorry.” He kissed her hand. After that she stormed of crying. He felt bad for her but knew it was the right thing to do. <br/>He didn’t how to act in front of Hermione now. He broke things of with Pansy but she is going on a date with Max. He felt so confused.</p><p>Although they spoke during potions it was only about school. She felt that Malfoy was putting his wall back up.  So she tried to pick up the conversation.<br/>“Hi are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”<br/>Malfoy didn’t look up from his book.<br/>“Maybe don’t know yet.”<br/>“Doesn’t Pansy want to go?”<br/>He shuddered when he heard her name. He looked at the front of the class where Pansy sat next to Ron, her head on her books. Looks like she was crying.<br/>“I broke it of.”<br/>Hermione looked surprised. “I’m sorry.”<br/>“Don’t be, she wasn’t the right one for me.” He said looking Hermione in the eyes. “I heard you are going with Max tomorrow?” He said looking back at his desk.<br/>“Euuhm yeah,” She blushed. “He asked last week so…”<br/>“I heard you still had contact with Krum. so I didn’t think you would see anyone.”<br/>“We write but he’s far away and he’s busy playing Quidditch in Bulgaria. And it – it is just the first time we are going together. Me and Max I mean. Doesn’t mean anything.”<br/>“But that could change right?”<br/>Hermione didn’t know how to answer that. She just looked at Professor Slughorn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4</p><p>“Oh god! It’s 9.30!” Hermione rummaged through her clothes not knowing what she is looking for.<br/>“Nervous?” Ginny was standing in her doorway with a grin on her face.<br/> Hermione sat down on her bed and looked at her.<br/>“I only dated Krum and we didn’t speak that much. What if I don’t know what to say to him?”<br/>“You will know, you will feel it if there is something more. If it’s to strained it’s not meant to be.”<br/>“I better get downstairs and find out.” Hermione finally said with a nervous face.<br/>“It will be alright. If you want you can meet up later.”<br/>“Thanks Ginny.”</p><p>She saw Max standing at the entrance in front of the castle. She wiped her clammy hands on her clothes and walked up to him with a smile.<br/>“Good morning”<br/>“Hi you ready to go?” asked Max with a little smile.<br/>“Uhu.” <br/>The sun is shining brightly with only en few clouds in the air. You could see the trees changing their colors. It was beautiful. <br/>Max saw Hermione watching the trees.<br/>“Beautiful isn’t it?”<br/>“Huh?” Max pointed at the trees. “yes, I love the fall. There are some many colors and changes between the seasons. It’s peaceful.”<br/>They talked a little further until they reached Hogsmeade. <br/>“Want to go get a drink at the 3 broomsticks?”<br/>“I’ll love to.”<br/>When they walked in the pub it was still very empty. Only a handful of students where in there.<br/>“2 butterbeers please.” Hermione said to Madam Rosmerta. <br/>“Sure thing love.” she smiled at both.<br/>“How are classes going. Pretty brutal right?”<br/>“Yeah, I’ve got a lot on my plate. With classes and prefects duties. I was surprised when you didn’t became a prefect.”<br/>“I was actually but I turned it down with all the schoolwork and stuff at home I really didn’t have the time.” he said somber.<br/>Madam Rosmerta interrupted with two butterbeers in hand. <br/>“Here you go. Call me if you need something else. “<br/>“If you don’t mind me asking… what stuff at home?”<br/>Max looked at Hermione looking tearful. <br/>“I --- My mother is sick. She is going in and out the hospital. They don’t know whats wrong with her. It’s frustrating.”  He stomped his hand on the table. Hermione reached over and held his hand.<br/>“I’m so sorry. I’m sure they are trying everything to figure it out.”<br/>Max looked at Hermione’s hand over his and calmed down.<br/>“Do you see her often?”<br/>“Thanks to Dumbledore I get to see her every weekend. It’s hard but I’m glad I can see her.”<br/>Hermione saw a tall blond walk in. But by the time she noticed who it was he was already back out the door.<br/>They talked for another hour or so. It was very easy talking to him and he could make her laugh. When Max went to the bathroom and piece of parchment flew in and landed on her lap.</p><p>Meet me in and hour behind the train station.<br/>MD</p><p>Hermione looked around but didn’t find him. She started to shake when Max came back and sat in front of her. <br/>“Hermione? Are you okay?”<br/>“Hmm, yes. Someone just scared me. I’m fine.”<br/>“Would you like to go to the bakery before you meet up with you friends?”<br/>“Oh yeas. I’m starving.” she smiled at him.</p><p>And hour later Hermione needn’t meet up with her friends. She was standing behind the train station.<br/>What am I doing here? What is wrong with you.. She was waiting more than 20 minutes and no one showed up. I’m leaving, I still don’t know why I came here for.<br/>Hermione starting to walk back to the town when she heard something behind her. <br/>“Wait please.”<br/>“I’ve been waiting for over 20 minutes and I don’t even know why.” Hermione said still with her back to him. <br/>“I wanted to talk to you, in private.”<br/>“Why! What do you want from!” Hermione shouted at the air.<br/>Hermione froze as she felt Malfoy right behind her. She didn’t hear him walk closer. Then a whisper.<br/>“Granger,” he took her hand. “I –I think I like you more than I should. I mean I know I do.”<br/>Hermione didn’t know what to think, what to do. <br/>“I know you and Max,” Hermione finally turned around and looked up at him in his deep gray eyes. “I saw you at the three broomsticks.” He face fell. “But I needed to say this before it’s to late, before I explode.”<br/>“Malfoy…” She looked at her hand that he was still holding and looked back at him. Malfoy put his forehead against Hermione’s, who held her breath.  “I know this is crazy and I know we come from different backgrounds but I can’t help it. You are smart, beautiful and amaz--” Malfoy’s sentence was cut when Hermione’s lips reached his. Malfoy was so surprised he stepped back. Hermione looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She tried to turn around when Draco took her hand and swept her in his arms. They looked each other in the eyes before their lips meet again. Draco had one hand on her back the other hand ran trough her hair. He pushed her gently against the wall without breaking their kiss.<br/>The kiss was passionate, sweet and amazing. She never felt like this before it felt like she was burning on the inside. After it looked like forever they finally broke apart both catching their breath. Malfoy gave her a smile she’s never seen before, she even turned more red. Malfoy then placed his head on her shoulder still trying to regulate his heartbeat. <br/>“What know?” he mumbled in her coat.<br/>“I don’t know.” she sighed.<br/>They stood there like that for a while, their hand intertwined. <br/>“I got to get going. Before they are going to wonder where I am.” She tried to get away but Draco stopped her.<br/>“Just one more thing.” he smiled passionate at her. And kissed her again with all that he could. “Just in case I can’t do this for a while.” They both smiled.<br/>“This is crazy! What are we doing?” She said laughing. <br/>“Maybe we could keep this between us. Sneak around.” she smiled devilish. Draco nodded and gave her a short but sweet kiss.<br/>“You go first I’ll wait. Need to cool off anyway.” he winked at her. </p><p>While walking back to Hogsmeade her heart was still beating fast. Did that really just happen? Did she actually kiss Draco Malfoy? I can’t tell my friends, they would loose it. It’s not like this is serious. But it was WOW. I never thought that would feel that good.<br/>She was almost back at the three broomsticks where her friends are that she sat down on the bench. Just like Malfoy she needed to cool down before meeting them. </p><p>“Hey are you coming in?” Ginny’s head popped out of the three broomsticks.<br/>“Yeah, coming.” She got up and walked inside.<br/>“Where were you? We saw Max an hour ago.” Ginny asked<br/>“I wasn’t ready for the third degree right after my date. So I went for a walk.” <br/>“Yeah I get that. Ron and Harry are pretty curious.”<br/>“Lucky for me” she rolled her eyes en grinned.<br/>She sat next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron. Her butt barely touched the chair before Harry asked<br/>“Sooo.. how did it go?”<br/>“I’m not in the mood, can we talk about this later?”<br/>“No, we already waited for over an hour.” said Ron.<br/>“Fine. It was fun. He is funny and sweet. A real gentleman.”<br/>“Is that it? Is that the only thing you want to say about it?”<br/>“Yes! This is between me and Max.” Ron opened his mouth. “Don’t test me!” And she put her wand on the table. Harry and Ron looked at each other with fear in their eyes and nodded.<br/>“You tell me later right?” Ginny whispered. Hermione just smiled.</p><p>That evening Hermione went to bed early. She wanted to get out of the busy common room. She was sitting in front of her bed reading when an owl pecked on her window. Startled she looked up. The owl kept pecking at her window. She quickly got up before the window would shatter. The owl had a letter bound to her feet. “Hi gorgeous.” said Hermione while stroking the long-eared owl. She took the letter and as Hermione gave her one last stroke she flew away. She recognized the handwriting. Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Hi</p><p>This may seem silly to you but I loved the way they used to write love letters. So for the first time in my life, I’m writing one for you. </p><p>Dear Hermione</p><p>I never felt this way about anyone until now. I know we didn’t go off at a great start but I’m willing to make that up to you. <br/>You always fascinated me. Your charm. Your wit. You challenge me. <br/>And because of you I want to be better, to do better. <br/>I know this wont be easy but know I will always be there for you. <br/>Today was amazing, today was perfect. I was so afraid you didn’t feel the same way. Even thinking about that moment my heart skips a beat. <br/>I can’t wait to see you again.</p><p>Love </p><p>M</p><p> </p><p>Hermione never received a love letter. She was overwhelmed. She didn’t know he felt so strongly about her. But it made her smile, this was the sweetest thing that ever happened to her. She didn’t think about her schoolwork anymore. She climbed in bed with the letter and relived that moment over and over in her head. She fell a sleep smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5</p>
<p>It’s been a week since their first kiss at the train station. The first time they saw each other again was in potions class. Both nervous as hell as they sat next to each other in the back of the classroom. They gave each other a nervous smile. Then Draco intertwined his hand with Hermione under their desk. She gave a little jump of surprise but leans in a little closer to him. In their classes they tried to keep their distant but it wasn’t easy. They smiled devilish and with a little bit of lust at each other from time to time. They needed to be careful because Pansy was watching them like a hawk. Every now and again wiping away her tears. After class he whispered.<br/>“Meet me tonight at the library.” he smiled in her ear.<br/>The library was their go to spot. In the evening it was very quiet and Malfoy found a spot no one knew about not even Hermione. It was a secret room behind a bookshelf. It wasn’t very big, it was just a room of 4×4 meters. But it was their spot. <br/>The second time they went there Malfoy had been sprucing it up. With a couch, a small table and some lights. <br/>“Where did you get this stuff?” Hermione asked with an eyebrow arched. He smiled wickedly. <br/>“Never mind, I don’t want to know.” She smiled back at him and dropped on the couch next to him. <br/>“You like it?” <br/>“Love it. Thank you.” She smiled up at him, looking in his gray eyes. She climbed onto his lap and kissed him furiously. He hands rested on her hips while their kiss deepens. Pulling away out of breath Malfoy asked.<br/>“What did you tell your friends?”<br/>“Told them I would be in the library. Technically I’m not lying.” She grinned at him. “And they are so used to it they don’t think about it twice.”<br/>“Hermione, there is something I wanted to ask you.”<br/>She sat back next to him and waited until he spoke again.<br/>“I want to tell Blaise. About us I mean. He is my best friend and he kind off figured it out I liked you before I even knew how much. And if you want, you can tell someone to of course.”<br/>Draco looked at her and saw how she was trying to process it all.<br/>“Off course you can tell him. He sort of already knows and he kept quiet so. If you trust him, I trust him.”<br/>“You’re amazing you know that.” He pulled her close and kissed her lips with such passion she felt her knees become weak. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was was a week before Halloween and Hermione was just walking back into the common room where a bunch of people were standing at the pin board. <br/>“What’s going on?” She asked but no one answered. “I am a prefect! I need to know what is going on.” Still no response.<br/>She squirmed her way between a couple of people to see what they are staring at. On the board hung a big piece of parchment that read:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>31st of October 8.00 PM</p>
<p>Halloween Masquerade Ball</p>
<p>Everyone is welcome.<br/>Students under 16 will be back in their dormitories at 10PM<br/>The ball will end at midnight. <br/>No partners needed. </p>
<p>Dress code<br/>Formal attire. </p>
<p>Surprise music guest. </p>
<p>“Wow! A masquerade ball.. never been to one of those.” said Ginny who was looking over Hermione’s shoulder.<br/>“Yeah me neither.”<br/>“What do they mean with: no partners needed?” Parvati asked next to Hermione.<br/>“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because they don’t want us to hang with the same person all night and want us to mingle with the rest or find out who the rest is.”<br/>“But I don’t want to go alone.” Lavender grunted like a little kid. <br/>“You don’t have to go alone alone. You can come down with me.” Parvati smiled and nudged Lavender. <br/>“I think it is gonna be fun. But we don’t have much time to get the right outfit.” Said Ginny frowning. <br/>“Oh god!” A couple of girls yelled and ran to their bedrooms. To write to their parents probably or looks though their clothes.<br/>“Wow Ginny you sure can make a group disappear.” Ron laughed. “Oh no another dance? We just had one.” Ron said while looking at the announcement. <br/>“Ron, that was like 2 years ago.” Ginny said rolling her eyes.<br/>Hermione didn’t hear Ron’s complaining as she was deep in thought. <br/>I wonder if Malfoy and I can have a public date, without anyone knowing of course. With a good disguise we can pull this off. I would like to dance with him, to kiss him without haven to hide. But maybe he doesn’t want to. He may not be a dance type at all or is afraid we get caught. <br/>Either way with or without him I’m going. Oh no, now I need to find the proper clothes! <br/>“Come on Ginny let’s discuss what we are going to wear.” She cut of her conversation with Ron and pulled her to the table in the corner. </p>
<p>The day after the announcement all of the girls in the Gryffindor tower sent their letter with requests to their parents. Hermione told Ginny she already had a dress she bought in Paris. She only needed a mask. But that she could make herself. There was excitement shatter coming from the common room but Hermione stayed alone in her bedroom. She put her dress on a women's dress form. She was thinking for the perfect masque to go with it. As she was sitting on her bed a small parchment flew in her lap.</p>
<p>Good morning</p>
<p>You probably saw the announcement for the masquerade ball. If you are wondering I am definitely going. And if you will let me I’ll will dance with you all night in front of everyone. And I will not be holding back. I’ll see you tonight.</p>
<p>Love<br/>M<br/>Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach as she finished the letter. The door to the dormitory opened and she quickly put the letter under her pillow.<br/>“Hermio-- What are you hiding?” Ginny smirked at her.<br/>“Nothing, what are you doing here?<br/>“Ow, we are going down for breakfast, want to join us?”<br/>“Yes.” Hermione got up and as she walked out the door she looked back at her pillow and gave a little smile.</p>
<p>The week flew by. The day before the ball Max caught u with Hermione after class.<br/>“Hej Max. How is your mother?”<br/>“Still the same. I going to visit next weekend.” Hermione touched his shoulder with a sorry look. “I had a great time in Hogsmeade.” he smiled as they walked trough the hallway. <br/>“Yes me to.” <br/>“Are you going to the ball tomorrow?”<br/>“Off course. Don’t want to miss it.”<br/>“Okay great. Will you save me a dance?” he asked shyly. <br/>“Sure.”<br/>“Okay see you then. I hope I can find you.” he winked and took off.</p>
<p>That night she met Draco in their usual spot. He wasn’t there when she entered the secret room. She sat down on the couch and pulled out a book. She was so lost in her book she didn’t hear Draco come in. She only noticed when he sat down next to her.<br/>“Hi gorgeous. Good book?” he smiled at her.<br/>“Oh hi, yes. It’s really interesting.”<br/>Draco smiled at her. “Don’t make fun of me.”<br/>“I’m not, I love how invested you can get.” he saw her blush. “And I’m sorry I’m late. I went by the kitchens to get you something.”<br/>Draco pulled out a bag with a couple of small cupcakes as well as a bottle of champagne. <br/>With a swift of his wand to long champagne glasses landed on the table. <br/>“Oh how you spoil me.” Hermione grinned and kissed him on the cheek before taking a cupcake.<br/>“So, are you going to tell me what you will be wearing tomorrow?” <br/>“Nope, it’s a surprise.”<br/>“Oh okay then.” he mumbled en was rummaging in his bag. “Then take this.” He pulled out a golden rose.”<br/>“Oh my, it’s beautiful!” Hermione was in awe. <br/>“I want you to wear this tomorrow.” She looked up at him. “So I’ll know that you are my girl.”<br/>“I loved to.” She grabbed his face with both hand and pulled his lips to hers. Hermione pulled away and saw disappointment in his eyes.<br/>“I promised Max a dance.” she blurted out.<br/>Draco was taken aback by this statement. Hermione continued.<br/>“I saw him after class today. And he asked if a would save him a dance. If I said no, Ginny would be breathing down my neck. Alongside Harry and Ron. And he is a friend.”<br/>She emphasized the word friend. He was quiet for a moment then he took her hands.<br/>“I trust you and I know whatever I say you will do your own thing.” He let out a little laugh.<br/>“Damn right.” She smiled and pulled him close to her as she laid back on the couch. Kissing her intensely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6</p><p>It’s the night of the masquerade ball and Hermione is getting ready when Ginny popped in her dormitory. <br/>“Oh Ginny, you look lovely!” Ginny is wearing a long navy blue dress with lace sleeves. “Where is your mask?” she pulled a matching mask from behind her back and put it on, smiling. <br/>“Why aren’t you dressed yet?” <br/>“Got caught up in the library” she blushed behind her hair.<br/>“Even for you, you are spending a lot of time there. I feels like a haven’t seen you in weeks.”<br/>She has seen Ginny off course in the last weeks but it was only for short periods of time. <br/>“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”<br/>“It’s okay. I know you have a lot of school work. But for tonight no schoolwork okay?! Only fun, food and dancing.”<br/>“Deal.” They smiled at each other.<br/>“You go on ahead I’ll see you there.”<br/>When Ginny closed the door behind her Hermione pulled out her dress from the hanger en slid it on. The dress wasn’t to tight but formed perfectly around her figure. It was a long dark red dress with a split up until right above her knee. It has a v-neck with straps. She spins around in front of the mirror. Her dress twirled around her. Then let her hair fall down when she undoes her clip, her wavy curls bouncing over her shoulders. She picks up the gold rose and transformed it into a bracelet. She put it on her wrist and smiled, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She walked to the door before she remembered she forgot her mask. She spun around on her heel en picked up the mask in her trunk. It was dark red with golden accents. She put it on and looked in the mirror. The mask hid most of her face. She barely recognized herself. <br/>“Perfect!”<br/>She skipped down the steps on her way to the Great Hall.</p><p>In the dungeons Draco was nervously trying to get his tie right. His hands trembling beneath the fabric. Blaise came in their dormitory smiling wide and gave a twirl when Draco looked up. He was wearing a navy blue suit, white shirt and a black tie. His mask was the same navy blue as his suit. Covering both eyes and the complete left side of his face. <br/>“So.. what do you think?”<br/>“Did you really expect a compliment?”<br/>“Maybe.” he grinned at Draco’s expression. Draco turned and brought his attention back to his tie.<br/>“You know what..” As Blaise said this he ripped the tie of his neck. “That’s better. A little more casual but still classy.”<br/>Draco put his black blazer with golden accents over a simple white shirt. And looked back in the mirror. He liked it. Not so serious. <br/>“Nervous?”<br/>“What do you think?”<br/>Blaise smirked. “Everything is going to be okay. Just relax and think of no one but yourself. And maybe Hermione.” he laughed a bit as he strode back to the door. “It’s beginning soon, you better hurry. Catch you later.”<br/>“Later” Draco mumbled as he took his mask of his bed. He put it on and looked at his reflection. <br/>This is not going to work. Everyone will notice my hair and know exactly who I am.<br/>He took his wand and placed it on his hair. With one tap it changed to dark brown.<br/>That’s better. Hope Hermione can recognize me. <br/>He put his mask on and walked out the door. A bit trembling. </p><p>There are a lot of people going down the stairwell. She could recognize a fair share but some people had really great masks. She hasn’t seen Ginny, Harry or Ron on the way down. They where probably already in the Great Hall. As she reached the doors the nerves got the best of her and she hid behind the stairwell catching her breath. A shadow crept over her.<br/>“You okay?”<br/>Hermione looked up. Ginny stood in front of her as she took of her mask.<br/>“Yeah, just a bit nervous going in alone.”<br/>“Alone? Come here.” she pulled her hand out and Hermione grabbed it feeling relieved. “We go together. I almost didn’t recognize you. It was only because I have seen your dress that I knew it was you. Since when are you so nervous for such a thing.”<br/>Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to tell her everything. She wanted to tell it for a while. But she can’t right know, not right in front of the ball. <br/>“it’s just… normally people don’t see me like this.” gesturing at her dress.<br/>“So? You look beautiful! Let show them what they are missing.” She winked and locked her arm into Hermione’s and walked in the Great Hall. <br/>She felt the eyes of her fellow students on her and Ginny. Hearing whispers behind there backs. <br/>“Let’s go get some drinks. And see if we can find some of our friends.”</p><p>Draco’s mouth dropped when he saw Hermione enter the Great Hall. He was sitting at the table at the other side of the room. He gazed at her. Couldn’t take his eyes of her, completely lost in her beauty. <br/>At this point nobody recognized him. Not even Pansy which was a relieve. He was so fixated on Hermione he didn’t notice Blaise sitting next to him and following his gaze.<br/>“She looks great. And that Ginny-girl looks pretty hot to.”<br/>Draco jumped a little in his seat and arched an eyebrow.<br/>“Ginny Weasley hé?” <br/>He saw a light blush creeping up his cheeks still staring at where the girls are standing.<br/>“I’m not judging. Look who I fell for.” as he gestured in their direction.<br/>“I just noticed her a couple of weeks ago. I saw her hex Bainley from our 7the year. She is quite something.”<br/>“Then ask her to dance.”<br/>Blaise just shook his head.<br/>“Here.” he placed 2 small bottles in front of them. “Drink it.”<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“Something I cooked up last week.” Draco smiled. “I will drink one to. I need to or else I don’t have the courage.”<br/>He saw Blaise looking at him with his eyebrows arched. <br/>“It’s just something to calm the nerves. It’s save, I already tested it.” Draco opened the flask and drank it in one gulp. Blaise followed suit and poured it down. <br/>“You know I like you better as a blond.” Blaise said out of nowhere and they both started to laugh. </p><p>“Have you seen Harry and Ron yet?”<br/>“Yes, they didn’t really put in the effort.” Ginny said it while pointing to the left side of the stage.<br/>Hermione first saw Ron. His red hair burning in the stage light behind him. He wore his simple black robes he got from Fred and George last year. His mask looked like black swimming googles. Harry’s mask was a bit better but it made his hair point at every direction and his scar terribly visible. They both just stood there watching the crowd.  Every now and then they whispered to each other looking nervous.<br/>“Ha, typical.” <br/>Hermione and Ginny both started laughing as they took there seats. <br/>Not even 5 minutes later. A dark handsome young man stood in front of them. Hermione saw Blaise’s eyes through the mask. But she wasn’t sure Ginny noticed.<br/>“May I have this dance?” He asked as he held out his hand. Ginny’s cheeks turned almost as red as her hair. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.<br/>“She would love to.” Hermione intervened. She gave Ginny a little nudge and she got up as she took his hand. Hermione followed the two of them when they crossed the hall to the dance floor.<br/>“Humhumm.”<br/>She turned around with a bright smile expecting it to be Draco. But this was someone else. He was a bit shorter and had black curls. <br/>“Max, you look handsome.” Hermione gestured to the seat next to her and he sat down.<br/>“Thank you. And you, you look very beautiful tonight.” Hermione couldn’t help but blush as she looked at the table.<br/>“Thanks.”<br/>“I didn’t recognize you at first. You mask is very secretive. It’s because I saw Ginny and I heard you two talking that I knew.” <br/>“That was the point of course. Not like those two off course.” She nudged at the direction of Harry and Ron. And they both started to laugh. After the laughter slimmed down Max asked.<br/>“I think you owe me dance?”<br/>“I think I do.” she gave him a small smile and took his hand. A little glad the music turned up the beat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>